Matchmaker?
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: Changed the title, I'm continuing the song fic I did for the song 'diary of jane' by breaking benjamin. HemuxLoki...Don't read if you don't like. Freyr plays matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Loki or Heimu. If I did- Cough never mind.  
I don't own the song _**'the diary of Jane'**_ either. Breaking Benjamin rocks!!!  
----  
_**The diary of Jane**_

Emerald eyes locked on red.  
**'Stop looking at me like that!'** the crimson eyed boy wanted to scream.  
It wasn't fair. How the trickster could just look at him and send shivers down his spine. Stare through his soul with those bright green orbs…He knows. There was no way Loki could look at him like that and not know.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
so let me ask  
would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

Heimdall shook his head.  
"Heimdall, Are you sure you're all right?" Loki asked again.  
"I'm fine… Really, what do you care anyway?" Heimdall glared at him. He loved being there though…being the point of the other boy's thoughts…standing beside him…  
Would he mind if he pushed closer?

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
_  
"What are you doing Heimdall?" Loki asked softly, looking up as he walked while Heimdalls hand ran through his amber locks of hair.  
_  
No!  
_  
The watchman brought his hand back and shook his head.  
"No-not-nothing! I jus-just thought I saw something in your hair. It was probably dandruff or something. Do you need someone to wash your hair for you or something?" Heimdall replied. He knew the blush was visible. He knew Loki saw it. He also knew that he would have to find a way to get away from him. But he didn't want that.  
_  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

"Heimdall why-"  
"I have to go meet Freyr at the market. Besides, spending so much time with you isn't healthy. Stay away from me." Heimdall growled. He shot a glance at Loki and then spun around and ran off down the street.  
-------

_Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

"He's mine Freyr! I'll be the one to kill him!" the violet haired boy shouted. The brunet standing in the door way sighed.  
"Heimdall needs to rephrase that." Freyr mumbled slowly. A sly grin passing his features and Heimdall realized, Freyr knew too.  
"Shut-Jus- Get out!" Heimdall yelled running over to the door and slamming it shut; he heard his roommate protest to getting his skin pinched between the door and the frame.  
Heimdall sighed and leaned against a pillow on his bed.  
He would distract him self with thoughts of revenge…though he didn't really want to anymore…and apparently everyone knew why…Except himself…And Loki of course.

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that  
_  
Heimdall didn't know when his feelings changed. Why he suddenly felt so drawn to the trickster… What happened to all the murderous intentions? They all disappeared into the warmth of his eyes…  
He sighed. It always came down to that. Maybe if he gouged out his eyes he could still kill Loki and not care!  
But that was stupid. He knew there was something about the child detective that just made him…  
Oh but why?!  
_  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
_  
And then there was the pain in his eye…It used to happen every time Heimdall saw him. Now it was barely a memory. Oh how he wished he could just forget the entire thing…  
_  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

The next morning Heimdall walked to Loki's house. He had stayed away for two days and couldn't quite take it anymore.  
But of course, Loki was out with that human girl…again…  
He was greeted by Yamino at the door and surprisingly allowed in like any normal guest.  
He was left to sit in Loki's office to wait for him.  
_  
Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
what have I become?  
_

"What am I doing here…?" Heimdall sighed. He had been sitting there for 20 minutes…And for what…A glimpse of the trickster god as he smiled at that girl.  
He suddenly found himself plotting ways to get rid of her.  
But then what? Loki wouldn't return his feelings. Loki would probably never speak to him again. It was so absurd!

_  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

Loki came in about 10 minutes later, shouting good byes to Mayura as he shut the door. He turned around and then jumped slightly at the violet haired boy on his couch…  
Asleep…  
Loki smiled. **'He's cute…'** Loki thought, walking over to him and lightly patting his face.  
"I wonder why he's here…"  
After a few minutes of realizing he was staring Loki shook his head and felt a small blush creep onto his face.  
And before he realized it his finger was trailing up the watchmans neck and his chin stopping to rest on his lips.  
They felt soft…  
He was asleep…he wouldn't notice… After all, most of his super acute senses were gone. If not he would have noticed by now.  
Just one little…  
Loki leaned down a bit. He could hear Heimdall breathing evenly. He was warm, and his face was once again red.

He shouldn't be doing this…  
He felt the watchman begin to stir and swallowed.  
But he didn't move, even when one red eye opened slowly.  
"Loki…?"  
**'so close…'** Heimdall thought uneasily.  
Loki gulped again and shook his head. "Promise not to get mad alright…?" Heimdall nodded slowly, unsurely. "good." A second later Loki removed the space between them.  
Just one little kiss…  
----  
This was supposed to be a nice, three page one shot.  
But nooooooooooooo now my friend wants me to make multiple chapters.  
I don't have a plot people! I seriously don't! And I'm clean out of ideas!!!  
If anyone wants more chapters to this story then you know what?  
Review with an idea please!!!  
Or Inu-sama is gonna kill me…;-;  
And even if you don't have an idea…just review ;-;

-Oh god I'm doomed!!!-


	2. Chapter 2

_Just one little kiss…._

_**Chapter 2**_

Freyr blinked as the door crashed open. He heard his roommate scream and then slam his bedroom door.

Had he not just gone out to wander the park? What could have made him so upset?

Cautiously moving the wires and electrical mayhem he had just been experimenting with out of the way he walked over to his roommate's door and knocked softly.

"Heimdall…?" His answer was a mix between another scream and what sounded like…was he crying?  
"Heimdall."  
"go away!" the sealed god replied. There was a thump on the door and Freyr could just imagine the pillow now lying beside the door.  
"I shall not. Heimdall may not know this but Freyr thinks of him as a very close friend. And as such Freyr has become worried. What has happened to Heimdall?"  
Something else was thrown at the door and Freyr sighed.  
"Freyr shall ask again. What is wrong?"  
"Go away!" Heimdall screamed again this time opening the door so he could shove Freyr into the wall and away from his door.  
Freyr, having heard Heimdall come to the door, anticipated this and reached for the watchmans arms before he gathered enough strength to push him away.  
Heimdall tried to get Freyrs hands off his wrists and failed. Instead he chose to stair at the floor until Freyr decided to let go.

"Freyr asks again. What's-"  
"Nothing." Heimdall replied with a disgusted tone.  
Freyr sighed and tried to make Heimdall raise his head and look at him.  
It was clear the watchman was crying now…tear drops were falling to the floor.

"Heimdall…" Freyr whispered softly.  
There had only been one other time there were tears in his eyes. And that had been the day his eye was stolen. And the tears were due to the physical pain. Nothing more…

As far as Freyr could see there wasn't a scratch on Heimdalls body.  
So what could hurt him enough mentally to force him to cry?  
It was obvious Heimdall wasn't going to tell him.  
"Will you let go…" Heimdalls voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the purple haired boy before him.  
"Let me look at you…" Freyr found himself murmuring.  
Heimdall blinked once at the words that were not spoken in 3rd person.  
Raising his head slowly he noticed the intense look on his face and suddenly grew aware of the fact he was closer to Freyr then needed.

_'Don't…?'_ Heimdall thought as Freyr studied his face.  
He didn't seem to have an ulterior motive…

Freyr starred at his roommate's one red eye and noticed that though Heimdall had just been screaming and slamming doors a moment ago his eye still held a soft caring expression.

An expression Freyr had seen when ever Heimdall thought of a certain trickster god lately.

Letting go of Heimdalls wrists he sighed and pat the boy on the head.  
"Heimdall needs to learn that he can not hide things from Freyr." He laughed playfully and walked off towards the front door.  
Grinning sheepishly to his roommate he walked out the door.  
As soon as it clicked shut behind him he clenched his fists and glared at the wall.

So Loki hurt him again.  
It was all Loki's fault.

Heimdall had become a sort of little brother to him now. And he was just as protective of his little brother as his little sister. And Loki was not to touch either of them as long as Freyr was around.  
------

"LOKI! FREYR DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT THOU HATH DONE TO MINE ROOMMATE!"  
Loki blinked at the window now laying in pieces on the floor.  
Freyr was standing over it, apparently 'Gullinbrusti-less.' So how he managed to throw himself into the 2nd story window was beyond him.  
"Freyr, I'd suggest the door again but you probably wouldn't listen as usual…So would you mind repeating your inquisition in a lower and less ear blasting voice, so that I may understand correctly why you have chosen to break my window yet again…"  
Freyr dusted off his thigh and stomped over to Loki.  
"What have you done to my friend?" Freyr started sternly.  
Now why wasn't he talking in third person…friend…? What friend…  
Loki searched his mind. Hoping against hope that Freyr didn't mean Heimdall and that he wouldn't have to explain what happened.  
"If you mean Mayura we went to the zoo. Then she had work at the shrine and I haven't seen her since-"  
"You know who I'm talking about Loki."  
Loki swallowed hard and tried to find some loop hole to explaining.  
He didn't want to relive the seen that had only taken place a few minutes earlier.

----  
_"Promise not to get mad alright…?" Heimdall nodded slowly, unsurely. "Good." A second later Loki removed the space between them.  
Loki found entering Heimdalls mouth a lot simpler then he had thought and pushed him back in order to reach in further.  
It felt wonderful…and Heimdall wasn't even protesting…  
In fact, if Loki wasn't mistaken, the watchman was exploring his mouth as well.  
He had always wondered what his attraction to Heimdall was… Of course, this was much more then what he had thought, and slightly unnerving in the fact that Heimdall seemed to have similar feelings.  
When they finally separated for breath Loki found himself thinking of how many problems could occur. How much pain he had caused the watchman who was now starring at him with a shocked yet soft expression. How disgusted everyone else would be if they found out he had fallen for the one person who still claimed his life.  
How horrible Heimdall probably felt on some level, and how much he still hated him. _

_  
The memories would always be there, destroying them both.  
And yet Loki felt himself lean in again, catching the watchmans lips as he grabbed the boy's hands and intertwined their fingers.  
What was he doing!? He could just hear Heimdall screaming 'How dare you' denying any feelings he could possibly have for him.  
He needed to breathe again…  
But he wouldn't let Heimdall say that._

_After separating for the second time Loki let go of Heimdalls hands and walked over to his desk wiping he mouth with his sleeve.  
"Lo-"  
"I'll save you the trouble." Loki interrupted as Heimdall sat up straight on the couch.  
"Wh-"  
"That never happened." Loki turned away, before he could whisper the word "Right," to make sure he was doing the right thing the door to his office slammed shut.  
_----

"Nothing…It never happened…" Loki murmured. He let his bangs fall over his face and reached out his hand.  
A moment later his staff materialized in his hand and he raised it in a threatening manner over Freyr.  
"Get out."  
Freyr blinked as Loki brought the staff down, the power emanating from it threw Freyr against the open (broken) window.  
----

A pissed Heimdall was one thing. An emotional Heimdall was another.  
A dodgy Loki was also one thing. But an angry Loki blowing people out of windows was…well you get the point.

Freyr sighed as he walked into the apartment he shared with Heimdall.

Heimdall was curled up on the windowsill starring outside.  
Apparently when Freyr had walked into the building it must have started to rain.  
It was about time for Heimdall to be out on his 3rd walk of the day.  
And he usually didn't care about the weather…

"Freyr wonders if his friend is feeling better…" Freyr asked walking over to the watchman.  
"ya…" Heimdall replied.  
Freyr looked at him and sighed.  
"Freyr shall take a most needed nap now. Heimdall may wake him if needed."  
"alright." Heimdall murmured and shut his eyes.  
The fertility god blinked and bit his lip.  
Heimdall would have said he didn't care.  
Hanging his head as he walked down the hall way his mind raced through his options.  
Let it go,  
Kill Loki,  
Try and fix them,  
Kill Loki,  
Use the norn,  
Kill Loki…

Option number one was not going to cut it. Freyr couldn't forget it as long as he lived with Heimdall.  
Options two, four, and six sounded great! But that wouldn't fix Heimdall…-.-  
so that left him with trying to fix it himself…and by fix…get them together (That thought made him choke) and using the Norn to fix them.  
He'd try the first one. The Norn could find away to work in one of their own little plots if he used them.

Alright then, it was decided.Freyr would play matchmaker!  
----

Wuu!!! I did it! Chapter two for the story my friend had threatened to kill me for if I didn't make more! Though I honestly don't know how far I'm gonna go with this story... there IS a plot somewhere in there... Anyway, this chapter wasn't double checked...so...sorry for the mistakes v.v  
Oh well!  
Reviewing makes the writer type faster x)


	3. Chapter 3

This is really f-ing short...alright? I know that! The fourth chapter is almosr halfway done though...I just stopped writing it for a while and forgot to upload this little piece of crap...Anyway... 

_**Chapter 3**_

The door bell rang. Followed by a knock…and then a sudden kick, followed by what sounded like a book being slammed against the front door.Yamino raised a brow at the impatient guest and opened the door.  
Before he could greet the girl in the door way the book slammed down onto his face.  
He pushed it aside with a groan only so it could be replaced with a shoe as the visitor used his face as a stepping stone.

"Baka!" the girl giggled as she jumped off of him and spun around behind him, holding the book sideways to her lips with one hand.

Yamino rubbed his nose which surprisingly hadn't snapped under the girl's weight and turned to glare at her.  
"What were you-!? "  
Loki yawned as he walked down stairs.  
"Yamino-kun…Are you going to explain why I've been woken up 20 minutes early?"

The girl standing at the foot of the stairs looked up and her eyes lit up.  
"Otou-san!" she shouted with a laugh as she threw herself onto the child god.  
Yamino blinked.  
He had expected a random friend of Mayuras due to the sudden energetic movements but apparently he had just let his sister, the basic librarian, into the house.

"Hel!?" the boys shouted as Fenrir walked out of the kitchen.  
He sniffed the air and rolled his eyes.  
"Good morning little sister...I'm going back to sleep daddy." The dog mumbled and walked back into the kitchen.  
(and so ends Fenrirs portion of this fanfic xD)

Hel smiled at her father and brother before jumping onto the stair case railing and giggling.  
"Midgardsimir, go away." she smiled coyly at Yamino and raised her hand,  
as if being tossed away, Yamino nearly through himself into the other room.

Loki blinked and looked at her and back to the door way Yamino had just passed through.

"what are you doing here Hel?" Loki asked, a tad cautiously as she turned her attention back to him and her eyes gleamed with an expression fit for a trickster.  
She grinned at him and shut her eyes.

"I was over at the norns the other day…"  
Loki's eyes widened slightly.  
"And I saw something…very…interesting." She put her fingers to her lips and opened her eyes slightly as Loki's breath caught in his throat.

"Hel…"  
"You and Heimdall making out on the couch!" she giggled launching herself off of the banister to stand before her father.  
Loki fell back onto one of the steps and stared at his daughter in disbelief.

A moment went by in silence and then Loki shook his head.  
"You're wrong Hel."  
His daughter blinked and smiled.  
"I think I know what I saw daddy."  
Loki let his hair fall over his face and repeated. "You're wrong…Hel."  
Regaining his footing he walked part her with a sigh.  
"That never happened. So you're wrong."  
The girls face took on a softer expression.  
After he had already walked into a separate room Hel looked down.  
"So troublesome…"  
----

Purple eyes gleamed as the goddess of death walked into the room.  
"My father is so fickle." She mumbled as she shut the door. The woman seated gracefully by the small circular table just shut her eyes and smiled.  
"He just needs a little push in the right direction that's all."  
staring into the glass orb on the table she rolled her eyes.  
"And he is going to cause more harm then good…" she gestured towards the image of a specific fertility god and laughed.

"You'll do good to watch him right?"  
Hel laughed as well and nodded.  
"Hai, Urd one-sama"  
Urd rolled her eyes again.  
"Stop calling me that…" she muttered with a slightly amused voice.  
The emerald eyed girl giggled and left the room.  
---

Kitty: Ugg…wondering where Hel came from? Ask her!

Hel: Urd was spying on Otou-sama and noticed Heimdall acting weird so she called me up to share the information when we saw it- the heart throb kiss scene! (Of course it was slightly disturbing as that was my father but…) and then he had to go and ruin it the darn fool! And poor Heim- oh that's right I was supposed to be talking about How I'm here…  
Well I do run my own realm and Urd found a way to keep me from decomposing so quickly here on Midgard so I think that's about it. Anything left?

Kitty: Uhm…Read and review? Yes. You do that. It's the little button down there. Off you go now. Why are you still reading this? Review damn you!  
_**-So-bored-ya-dieing-here-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-yup-help-please?-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Carefully threading his way through the crowd he scanned his surroundings for any sign of the object that had just interrupted his plots.

Where had she gone? The precious woman Freyr had declared his classic beauty.  
He knew he had seen her. No one else had hair that shade of rose.

Another flash or pink ran by and Freyr reached out unconsciously.  
It took him a moment to realize his mistake…

"Good afternoon Freyr, I'd appreciate it greatly if you removed your hand from my chest thank you."

Of course Freyr should have noticed the fact that the hair he saw was curled, half a shade lighter and a little less then twice as long (His beauty's hair doesn't reach THAT far beneath her waist. He could always see the blue of her skirt. Not that he looked)  
But the girl he happened to find was not his classic beauty.  
And the fact his hand was still uncomfortably placed on her upper body did not bode well with the two of them, _or _the people around them for that matter.

She glanced the opposite way from him and shut her eyes. Breathing deeply her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his hand.  
A second late Freyr's arm was pushing him towards the floor as she twisted it in a downward motion.  
"Mr. Freyr, I regret to inform you that where you decided to place your appendage was a place it shouldn't have been and so I will attempt to casually ask that you repent." She giggled softly before squeezing Freyrs fingers suddenly and letting go.

a few people around them sped up their pace to get away from the seemingly feuding couple.

From his spot on the ground Freyr blinked and looked up.  
"Freyr apologizes profusely. He had mistaken this woman for someone else and never meant to touch her in such an intimate manner. Freyr is truly very sorry." After that he looked down in an attempt to make himself look as small as possible.

A day that started off with nothing but budding thoughts for bringing Heimdall and Loki together was going to end in his death by a woman he had never met before- come to think of it. He had never met this woman before. How did she know his name?

"Stop talking in third person. It's so annoying" she groaned bringing her hand up to the side of her face to brush back a stray strand of light pink hair.

He blinked and turned away.  
"Freyr is confused. Who is this girl who seems to know him? He wonders."

She exhaled loudly and quickly wrapped her slender fingers around Freyr's collar.  
"My name is Hel; I am the daughter of the great dark god Loki and ruler of the underworld. And I gave you… an order." The last part was muttered in a very threatening manner as she tightened her grip on his clothing.

He gulped and nodded.  
"Ah-eh-Alright…ehm…May I ask what He- you are doing here?" he asked, having heard only rumors of the goddess before him. Apparently she hardly ever left her realm and she was also the only person Heimdall ever really got along with. Wonder why…

She removed her hand from his collar and smiled.  
"Same thing you are."  
Freyr blinked.  
"Neh…?"  
Hel rolled her eyes.  
"How's Heimdall doing…?" She asked thoughtfully as she wrapped her arms loosely about her waist.  
"I fear to inform you that you're father has left our dear friend in a very depressed state."  
"Oh don't I know that…." Hel sighed.  
"Come along Freyr. I wish to discuss our course of action in re-establishing the relationship between Heimdall and my father."  
----  
At the moment Freyr and Hel were sitting in the café Kackey's.  
Freyr was sighing and she was sipping the soda he had just so politely offered to buy her.  
"That was my last dime…"  
"Correction… That was your last 2.50" Hel smiled into her sip and nodded.

"anyway, I'd like to see what you had in mind for the situation at hand." "T-huh?" Freyr blinked at her.  
"Perhaps I should dumb it down for you… What are we going to do about Heim's depression?"  
"Kill Loki of course."  
Hel rolled her eyes.  
"I'd never do such a thing. And besides, we both know that isn't the answer."  
Freyr sighed.

"I simply can't imagine those two…I just can't do it…" Freyr sighed and put his head on his hand.  
"Well you won't have to if we manage this. You'll be able to see it."

"Manage what?"  
"Why getting them together of course."  
"Ah…see, I was hoping…there would be another solution…and perhaps you had come down to tell me... I really don't want to do this…"

Hel glared at him.  
"We're doing this! How? I'm not sure… you think we should get someone else in on it… I mean, I've never had history in…this sort of thing and I'm almost sure you don't-"  
"Freyr will have you know he has been in plenty relationships thank you very much!"  
Hel kicked him under the chair.  
"What did I say about speaking in third person?"  
"It's annoying. To stop…" Freyr swallowed as he felt a strange sensation around his neck, as if some invisible hands had taken a hold of it.

"good boy. Now, I'm going to ignore you're last statement on the grounds that you are a complete idiot and it has probably never really worked out. What was the last relationship you had Freyr?" Hel laced her fingers together and plopped her chin down upon them.  
Freyr was sitting upright in indignation.  
"Why, my classic Japanese beauty and I are still deeply in love!" Freyr proclaimed.  
Hel rolled her eyes.  
"Of course you are. Tell me, does she even know your name?"  
Freyr blinked.  
Hel nodded.  
"Now, enough of that, the Norn have asked me to watch you and make sure you didn't screw anything up. So, from now on Freyr, you answer to me. First off we need to find out more on this subject… What do you think it would be categorized under in the library?" Hel looked thoughtful and Freyr raised a brow.  
"in the library?" She nodded.  
"My dear I'm not quite sure I understand…You want to read about this problem in the library?"  
"Why, is there a problem with that?" She glanced at him, no longer hard and demanding. She was genuinely confused now.  
You could find out anything from books!  
"There are some things best learned from experience. A book won't help you in this case."  
Hel gasped and leaned back.  
"You're lying!" She acted like a child who had just been denied a toy because she was too old for it.  
Freyr put his hand on his head and thought about it for a moment.  
"Well a definition on 'love' wouldn't exactly do you any good, romance novels are usually clichéd and Heimdall, nor Loki, would find much joy in finding out they were being treated as such. So a library would not be the best place to go right now… Perhaps we could follow someone who has already been through such things, ask them questions. We won't have to tell them why, as I'm sure Heimdall wouldn't like that either, but it should help better then a library."

Hel blinked. She did not expect something like that from Freyr. She expected mindless babbling. She expected swirly eyed rants on tragic love stories. She expected some stupid joke on how he detested the relationship between Loki and their friend.  
She didn't expect him to make sense! Maybe the Norn had been too quick to judge…

"Alright then…Who would this someone be?" Hel waited. By the look on his face she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"You see…that's the thing…I don't really know where my sister is at the moment."   
------  
Well it's longer.  
-sigh- And again sorry for the incredibly short last chapter. But at least I'm writing again!  
Thanks all of you who reviewed and review again to give me that extra little kick and make me update faster.  
Besides, I'd love to hear what you think on the whole Hel and Freyr working together thing. Also the first scene…I wrote that forever ago and I didn't feel like changing it.  
Oh well. I'm tired. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What to do when one is looking for one that is lost?  
One starts bitching and scrabbling at every tiny little thing they can get their hands on!

At the moment?  
This was Hel.  
-----

"Freyr, I warn you now…When and if, we ever find your sister…I will destroy her. Her corpse will rot away in the underworld for the trouble she has put me in- Have you seen this girl?" Hel jumped at a passing couple with the poorly drawn posters of Freya.  
Freyr looked offended.  
"I really don't want to say this to you…But if you lay a hand on my sister…"  
Hel raised a brow and smiled slyly.  
"You'll what? Kill me? I'm death, or have you forgotten that?"  
Freyr glared at her. 

"I could easily strip you of that title."

The expression on her face silenced the fertility god.  
It especially didn't help that she had reached up and had unusually sharp nails over his neck.

"Yo! Freyr!"  
Hel retrieved her hand and Freyr coughed into his fist once, before glancing toward the thunder god.  
Narugami blinked at the two and tilted his head.  
"Hello…" Freyr stated flatly.  
"Good afternoon; Thor…" Hel mumbled dejectedly.  
Thor glanced at Hel and studied her for a few minutes before leaning over and whispering in Freyrs ear.  
"Who's the girl Freyr? She's kind of cute…Do I know her?"

Freyr twitched.  
"Hel… why don't you introduce yourself…?"  
The red head recognized the name but he still couldn't pin point it.  
Hel rolled her eyes at him. Nonetheless she nodded and bowed slightly.  
"I am ruler of the underworld and daughter of the dark god Loki at your service, Lord Thor."

"Loki's daughter… ah." Thor sweat dropped and turned away. "Alright then I'm off to work!" Hel groaned and Freyr sighed before a thought occurred to him.  
"Thor! Have you seen my sister?"  
Narugami turned his head slightly and shrugged. "Try Loki's house. She's always hanging out there."  
Freyr put his head in his hands again. He was so hoping Freyr wouldn't say that.  
"it will look suspicious if we both go…" Hel began already walking in the direction of Loki's house.

"Then only you can go. I believe I've worn out my welcome in that house enough."  
Hel shook her head.  
"Freya and I met not too long ago. It wasn't fun."  
Freyr looked shocked.  
"My sister wouldn't hurt a-"  
He was drowned out by Hel's laughter.  
-----------

Currently Loki was seated at his desk as a blond goddess of love played UNO with Mayura.  
"I don't enjoy this game… and it's absolutely no fun with out Loki." She murmured as Mayura put several cards down.  
"Draw 18 Freya!"  
Freya glanced down at the cards and then back up at the peach haired girl for several minutes before looking back at her cards and letting her eyes glow.  
"Draw 20!" She cackled as she placed down her draw two card.  
Mayura then proceeded to look shocked and as Freya was so happily laughing Mayura pulled another card out of her hand and with a sly grin placed it down.  
"MUWAHAHAH! 22!"  
Freya hung her head and put her cards down.  
"I said I didn't like this game…" She murmured and stood up.  
"Loki! Won't you do something? This human girl of yours is absolutely evil!"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, now kiss and make up." Loki murmured absentmindedly and shut his eyes. Too bad…He really should have picked his words better.  
"EW!!!" Mayura screeched. Freya looked mortified and then as if she was about to cry. "Loki's always trying to get rid of me… but this… this…?" She sobbed.

Loki sighed and put his head down on the table.  
"Will you two please be quiet? You know I didn't mean it like that…" He groaned.  
_'Why does it never end?_' He thought to himself. Usually he'd be out on one of his walks at this point but- He shook his head- Heimdall was the only reason he had started to take those walks.

They had gotten to meeting at the park…in front of the fountain and waiting for the ice cream man so they could continue their little escapades with a treat.  
They spoke about everything on there walks and Heimdall got closer to him then he would have liked to have admitted. But then, that's where the problem started wasn't it?

Neither of them could bear admitting that they had feelings for each other. Or at least, that's what Loki had thought. Loki had plastered that one thought as the reason for keeping them apart. Heimdall could never live with it. Loki would always feel guilty. There was no way they could go on with out hurting each other.  
As the trickster's thoughts continued to wander he hadn't even noticed Mayura jump up and throw the UNO cards at Freya.  
Nor notice that a wild card had found its way into his tea.  
He ignored the chaos and all simply because he was now remembering the moment he saw Heimdall on his couch, fast asleep and looking absolutely adorable.  
And then he wondered…  
Why had he been there to begin with?

----------------------------  
"So, you go in and I get to wait outside, yes?" Hel smiled as she untied the invisible string she had on her fingers.  
That string's other end was actually tied around Freyr's neck at the moment as he had proved unwilling to work and was now his punishment.  
With no other choice he nodded and she pat him on the head.  
"Good boy, off you go then…"  
Freyr stood up and glared at her. "Freyr is not a dog!"  
She rolled her eyes and stood up too.  
The both of them had been hiding behind a bush at the gates of Enjaku and had 'finally' decided who would be the one to walk in.  
"Third. Person. Freyr?" She smiled, even though the words sounded like they had been drenched in venom.  
Instantly Freyr started to walk towards the building saying the words "I, me, you, we, us…"

He knocked on the door before he realized how totally out of character it was and regretted it.  
Yamino answered the door and with a quirked up eye brow he asked why he was there.  
"I'm here to see my sister, is she here?" Freyr asked. At that Yamino looked even more confused.  
"Ye-yes she is…"  
Hel smacked her forehead as she watched.  
They all knew him to speak in third person. Duh!

"Would you like me to get her down for you?" Yamino asked as he stepped aside for the fertility god's entry.  
_Perhaps,_ he thought, _Freyr was finally acting civil… Perhaps,_ a tear stung on the brim of the serpent's eye; _perhaps he's stopped raging a war against my windows!!!_

Not being able to with hold the tears of pure joy Yamino excused himself and Freyr stood there with an extremely confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"  
-------  
Loki sighed as he heard crashing sound from the hallway. "Mayura, would you mind checking on that for me?"  
Mayura nodded and Freya set up the monopoly board.  
"Loki… what's this square mean?"  
Loki stood up and walked over to her. He looked at where she was pointing and rolled his eyes.  
"That's the luxury tax square."  
"Does it let us buy the ring?"  
"Uhm n-"  
"YES!" Mayura stopped- her hand on the door knob- and dove back to put her hand over Loki's mouth.  
"Yes. It gets you the ring." Loki raised a brow.  
Freya looked confused.  
"But where does the ring come from though?" Mayura giggled. "Its mail ordered silly! This is Yamino's game of course"  
The goddess of love blinked and Loki just sat, Mayura's hand still serving to keep him quiet.

"That ring would look nicer in person…wouldn't it?"  
"Of course!"  
"… You Human better not land on it before I do." Freya hissed.  
Mayura smiled, "Tell ya' what. If I land on it, I'll let you buy it." Loki choked on a laugh and fell back onto Mayura who fell back into the couch and tumbled to the floor. The noise alone alarmed Freya who also tripped and made a high pitched squeak that seemed to alarm the source of the crashing from the hallway and in bounded the sun god!

"Freya!" He called as he ran into the room, a dog's chew toy stuck in his hair. Apparently he had tripped on that and it had somehow found its way up there.  
Mayura rubbed the back of her head and blinked at Loki who was sitting on her stomach with a confused childish expression on his face while Freya was sitting on her knees with her head and arms on the table glaring at the air across the room.

Freyr twitched.  
Not finding it important to announce his love for Mayura for some reason he walked over to Loki anyway and picked him off of her.  
"She nor I would want you to be unfaithful." He murmured.  
Loki felt a type of renewed hatred coming from Freyr's hand around his wrist but ignored it. He knew what that was about anyway.  
Or at least he thought he did. He thought Freyr was annoyed because of how close he had been to Mayura a few seconds prior. In reality Freyr was upset because of the fact he had been close to Mayura while Heimdall was still upset over not even being able to see the trickster anymore.  
Of course Loki didn't know that as he thought Freyr was a selfish egotistical bastard- but the point is Freyr ignored Mayura which sent a shock to everyone in the room.

"Mr. phantom thief…" The teenage whimpered.  
Freya then decided to stop staring at the wall and stand up to whack Mayura over the head.  
"Leave my big brother alone you hear me?!"  
Mayura squeaked. "But we're in love!" She cried dramatically and clung to Freyr's pant leg.  
Freyr, in response, turned beat read and dove across the room to hide behind one of the couches.  
_'Did that really just happen?'_

Freya was outraged and whacked Mayura over the head again.  
"No you aren't! See, one doesn't run from the person he loves!" Freya hissed.  
Loki twitched and crawled over to sit behind his desk.  
_  
Well Freya, I have to disagree with you here. I ran away from Heimdall._  
-----------  
Alright guys! Sorry I took so long but I've been working on my novel lately and well- I'm kind of losing my mind here at home –sweat drop- Btw, this wasn't double checked so excuse the typos k? good!  
But the good news is! I've already started on the next chapter, if that means ANYTHING at all!  
Review and I may be motivated enough to finish it :)

Ps: The whole Freya-luxury tax thing… true story. I LOVE telling it.  
So here goes, me and my neighbor were reeeeeaaaaaaaally bored one day like… two years ago, (Maybe three, I'm not sure.) and so we started playing monopoly, and I landed on luxury tax and was in the middle of cursing my luck when she grumbled 'aww…' and I asked her what was wrong. She then said that she had wanted to buy the ring.  
She ended up paying my luxury tax. 83


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the last chapter which was basically a load of filler –you don't hate me that much do you!?-

Chapter 6.

After the shock from Mayura's little show wore off Freyr got out from behind the couch  
and recomposed him self.  
Freya sighed when Mayura finally explained she had simply done that to scare Freyr and remembered she had a date with Kotaru. Leaving Freyrs heart shattered into millions of little pieces on the floor of Loki's study the teenage girl left.

"Alright then, now that the girl is gone… What's been bothering you lately Loki?!" Freya cried as she leaned over his table to look at him. He was still sitting on the floor and had to look straight up to see her.  
"…Nothing Freya…" He murmured. Freya hissed.  
"Don't give me that Loki. I'm the goddess of love remember? There's something troubling you…In your heart." Her voice softened for her last three words and Loki stood up, dusting himself off he sat back down on his chair and dragged it back towards the desk.  
Freyr answered the question though. Be it out of bitterness or stupidity we don't know.  
"Loki's having some problems with Heimdall."  
-CRACK-  
"Thank you Freyr. I expect you'll pay for the desk." Loki sighed staring down at the now cracked frame that Freya had very recently placed her delicate little hands on.

"Heimdall?! I'm feeling you're heart this strongly because of HEIMDALL!?"  
Loki put his hands over his ears and sighed.  
"Really Freya…"  
"No! You're kidding me right? Tell me Freyr lied."  
Freyr glared at his sister because of her mistrust, more so though because now he wanted to ram his head into a wall.  
He had just told Freya about Loki and Heimdall. Now how was he supposed to ask her to help get them back together if she was against it from the beginning!?

When Freya didn't get a response from Loki she turned to Freyr with a cold expression.  
"What do you want anyway big brother."  
Damn, Damn, Damn.  
"I need you're help…"  
"With?!" She barked. Loki continued to sit and stare at nothing, glad to simply ignore them.  
A certain girl with emerald green eyes flashed in his head and he swallowed hard.  
This was probably the stupidest thing he was ever going to do but he didn't see what other choice he had.  
"I've set my sights on a girl that won't admit she has feelings for me. Will you please help your big brother?" He smiled pathetically.  
Loki, having decided to take a drink of his tea, spit it out and Freya looked slightly less annoyed.  
"It's not Mayura is it…because we both know she has no feelings for you at all…" Loki and Freya muttered at the same time.  
"Not Mayura- her name is Hel-"suddenly remembering he was using Loki's daughter as his excuse he pretended to cough and continued, "-len. Helen."  
Loki glanced at him skeptically but Freyr blushed in embarrassment and due to the utter humiliation Freyr was 'apparently' feeling, Loki kept his mouth shut.

"She doesn't sound Japanese…where is she from…?" Freya mumbled.  
Why do they always have to ask questions…?!  
"See, she hasn't opened up at all, the only thing I know about her is that her name is Helen and she's the sweetest (choke) kindest (gag) most beautiful person I've ever met." Well she was pretty, he'd give her that much.  
When Freyr finished his sister blinked at him and smiled.  
"Aww! Big brother gets so cute when he starts obsessing over poor defenseless humans!"  
Loki choked.  
Freya continued. "Well I must meet her! I simply must. Please tell me she's not as hyper active as Mayura though, I don't think I can take another one."  
"Fine, fine, will you two get to that and get out of my house?!" Loki sighed.  
Freya looked annoyed then.  
"Well, Just for that Loki, I'll stay a little longer. Anyway, so I don't leave my brother listless," She smiled again and turned to her brother. "You can try to make her jealous. She'll be over come with the emotions and won't be able to keep her feelings hidden for very long."  
And with that Freyr was kicked out of the house.  
Hel was sitting on the fence rather then sitting behind it when he arrived.

"So… I don't see an idiotic blond woman following you… Care to explain?"  
"She isn't idiotic-"The scene from inside flashed in his mind and he felt he should rephrase that. But because he didn't want to insult his sister he settled for saying, "She's just a little dull."  
Hel coughed, "And you aren't…" Freyr was about to glare at her but she smiled instead and shrugged.  
"Alright then, I'm still waiting for an explanation dear."  
Freyr sighed.

"I accidentally let it slip about Heimdall and your father."  
Hel blinked and a crash of thunder sounded ominously in the distance.  
"What…?" Her voice was so calm it scared the fertility god three steps back, "But! I managed to save myself with a little lie, I have an idea for the time being until my sister decides to leave your father alone-"  
She seemed a little less threatening after that, but slightly more quizzical.  
"Lied…? And what was this lie?"  
"Nothing."  
"Freyr…?"  
"You're close to Heimdall…right?"  
"Freyr."  
"She told me I should try and get one of them jealous."  
"You didn't answer my question Fr-"  
"So let's get a move on shall we!?" Freyr smiled, deliberately ignoring her to walk down the street.

She rolled her eyes.  
"I'll find out from you one way or another, Sunshine."  
----------

Sitting with his knees to his chest arms draped softly over the top with his head down, Heimdall sighed from his position on the couch and glared at the blaring television screen which was currently showing a rerun of some sitcom. Friends or something…

He wasn't really sure what was going on with the show and his mind was wondering somewhere a little beyond the window.  
He was snapped back from his reverie when he heard the click of the lock being undone as Freyr entered.

Freyr smiled at his roommate and Heimdall just shrugged in response. He really wasn't one for retaliating to anything anymore…  
He knew his roommate hated it but he couldn't help it…  
"Have you eaten anything?" The fertility god asked in a slightly concerned tone.  
"No…"  
"Are you planning on cooking?"  
"No." Heimdall wasn't hungry. Everything he ate made him sick anyway.  
"Alright then… Let's go out to eat." Freyr smiled and Heimdall grunted.  
"I'm not hungry Freyr. Go alone."  
"But I want you to come! We haven't been out to dinner in a long time Heimdall!" he persisted.  
Heimdall rolled his eyes.  
"Does it matter?" As Freyr began to open his mouth Heimdall felt his will evaporate and he sighed again.  
"Fine but be quiet okay? I don't feel like responding to your rants anymore today. I've already exerted enough energy."  
Freyr looked depressed but brightened instantly after realizing that mean his plan worked.  
He'd meet Hel at the restaurant that she'd get her father to go to and while Hel stayed impossibly close to Heimdall Loki would have to take into consideration that there are probably a lot of other people that will try to make him happy, apart from Loki.

"So you'll come? That's so great!" Freyr smiled and pulled his friend by the hand off of the couch.  
Heimdall groaned as he fell to the floor and stood there for a few minutes even after Freyr had let go of his hand and knelt down beside him.

Loki..  
Loki…  
Loki…!  
He was going to pay for this… some how… some way. Freyr was going to hurt him.  
He couldn't stand it. Heimdall was so shattered. And it was all Loki's fault.  
When this whole thing was over Freyr would find some way to get back at the trickster. And if he ever hurt Heimdall again Freyr would kill him. No tricks or background set ups. Freyr would grab his sword and run it through his heart.

But for the time being, Freyr could only sit beside his friend, arms wrapped around the smaller ones slender shoulders.

Heimdall was starting to get annoyed by this… He didn't like being consoled… especially when he didn't want to think about why he needed consoling.  
He knew, however, that Freyr didn't know what else to do, and so, slowly, he hugged the fertility god back and pat him on the back of the head to show that he was better.  
Freyr nodded and stood up holding out a hand, for the seemingly younger of the two, to help him up.  
Heimdall shook his head and pushed himself up on his own.  
"Alright let's just go to that thunder god okinomiyaki shop Thor was working at a few weeks ago, is that okay?" Heimdall murmured, walking towards his room.  
Freyr shook his head, his mind coming back to the present as he remembered he was supposed to play the happy one and bounced slightly.  
"Nope! A real restaurant, I heard of this new one a few blocks away by the park. This girl I met today said she'd meet me there."  
Heimdall's head popped out of his room and he raised a brow.  
"A girl?"  
Hel flashed in his mind again and Freyr mentally rammed his head into a wall.

"yes a girl…"  
Heimdall smiled softly, deciding to humor Freyr for the time being less he be hugged again, and walked back to his room to change.  
---------------

Meanwhile, a few blocks away on the other side of the park at the Enjaku detective agency a girl whined.

"Daaaaaddy! I want to go out!"  
"Hel. You should go _home._" Loki mumbled.  
Hel shook her head.  
"If daddy doesn't go out with me I'm going to dragging Midgardsimir off to the underworld with me-"  
"HEL!" Loki shrieked. Hel giggled and Yamino who was standing in the hallway paled, reaching for his chest where he could still feel the blade from the first time he had run into Hel since coming to Midgard. (1)  
"I'm just kidding of course father." Hel smiled. Loki didn't look appeased though.  
"But as your daughter I demand to go to this restaurant. You have an obligation and you never did do anything for me while growing up. You owe this to me."  
Loki choked… The childhood card… She must have _really_ wanted to go to this restaurant….

"Hel, can I at least know why you want to go?"  
Hel shook her head. "It's just that there is this boy I want to see…" She made the blood rush to her face, how? We're not sure. But she did it anyhow to make sure that her act was believable.

Loki blinked several times before it dawned on him.  
"A BOY!?" He shouted, slamming his hands down onto the table, eyes wide.  
"Hel you're much too young!"  
Hel stifled a laugh.  
"Daddy I'm a few hundred decades old. I'm pretty sure that's a pretty proper age to grow interested in dating."  
"No!!!" Loki shook his head. "My daughter is too young…too pure…No boy is going to take advantage of my baby!!!"  
Hel nodded.  
"That's actually why I want you to come father. That way you'll be able to tell if the boy is worthy enough. If not I'll just go on my own and who knows! I might not come back for the night" She looked down, face bright red as she said so even though she said it somewhat slyly.  
Loki responded with his eyes growing wider.  
"Fine. We're going."  
"Thank you daddy!"  
------------  
(1) Manga reference. When we first see Hel in volume five of the white books she stabs Yamino for being the one who Loki took with him.  
AN: Freyr and Heimdall are getting a little to blaaaa for me. But I don't know anymore. Loki is sooooooooo out of it and not really paying attention. I was actually debating about using the Norn in this chapter… but ya. That didn't happen. Read and Review? 


End file.
